Protegida!
by nanomachineskresnik05
Summary: Rin esta convicta de que Sesshoumaru nao pode proteger-la de seu passado. Estara ela certa?Ou nao? resumo pessimo


**Oi pessoal!**

**Bom como hoje estava aqui intediada e esta chovendo ainda por cima ,eu tive a ideia de postar algo aqui…. **

**Nao e nada muito bem elaborado nao ,mas espero que gostem…(ah…coisinha importante naum reparem os erros porque concerteza eu assassinei o Portugues) XD**

**Boa leitura!**

**Nao sou a autora de Inu Yasha, acho que isso todos voces ja sabem! *-***

Protegida!

-Nao! Por favor, Nao!!!

Disse gritando uma Rin que recem despertara de mais um de seus pesadelos que passou a ter desde a morte de sua disso nunca mais dormir foi facil para a joven que agora estava com seus 18 anos.

Cuidadosamente olhou para Jaken para encontrar-lo tambem que o mesmo murmurava palavras irreconheciveis enquanto dormia…

"Aposto que nao sofre como eu enquanto sonha" pensou a garota, se levantando e indo em direcao a que na auxencia de seu Lord nao poderia sair a noite sem estar acompanada, mas pensou que nao haveira mal algum sair um pouco para tentar esquecer as lembrancas que a anos atormentavam a mesma atravez de pesadelos.

Apos alguns minutos de caminhada encontrou um lago sentando-se na berada ficou a analisar seu reflexo na agua…Alem de seu propio reflexo pode ver o da Majestosa lua , que com o tempo aprendeu a idolatrar assim como o seu Lord fazia.

Sabia que nao adiantava chorar mais por eles…Eles haviam morrido a muito tempo, e devia agradecer aos Deuses por ter encontrado uma nova familia , mesmo que essa seja feita por ,Rin considerava os youkais com quem viajava sua a acolheram e ate mesmo Jaken com suas discurcoes fazia de sua vida alegre,pois sabia que o mesmo a como esquecer do passado se o mesmo a atormentava as noites atravez de seus sonhos? Ela tinha medo, sim tinha medo de morrer tal como os familiares…afinal de contas era humana nao? Sim ela era. Com o tempo iria envelhecer, e um dia iria morrer, mas ela nao tinha medo de morrer com o queria viver o bastante para aproveitar cada segundo de sua amada liberdade.E claro a qual devia ao seu Lord, ele lhe dera a vida de volta, nao poderia reclamar de nada a o contrario ela o admirava, sabia que o mesmo era muito forte e nada nem ninguen o podia vencer…Ele sempre a protegeu de bandidos ou Youkais, mas existia uma coisa do qual ele nao poderia a proteger…De seu passado! De seus sonhos que vinham todas as noites inquanto ele se afastava do seria uma das unicas coisas da qual ele nao poderia a proteger.

Pensando desta maneira que lagrimas comecaram a rolar sobre seu rosto….copiosamente caiam no chao…Dessa vez ela nao impediria elas muito menos tentaria as conter…Iria chorar para ver se esquecia de seu passado, iria usasr disso uma maneira de aliviar a tristeza e medo que nesse momento o que nao esperava e que alguem a estivesse observando.

-Rin, porque choras?

A garota se assustou com a voz que a despertou de seus pensamentos, mas em nenhuma circunstancia nao saberia destinguir aquela voz. Sim era de seu Lord. Ele havia a perguntado o motivo pelo qual ela chorava, mas o que ela iria responder? Que tivera um pesadelo com sua familia novamente? Que se sentia triste e com medo?Ela sabia que seu Lord nao gostava de a ver chorando muito menos por coisas que ja se passaram, e para piorar havia o desobedecido, ela saira do acampamento sem pedir sua ver que seu Lord toda via esperava por uma resposta decidio responder qualquer coisa.

-Por nada meu Lord. E comecou a fazer o caminho de volta para o acampamento.

Sesshoumaru nao havia acreditado na resposta que ela dera, ainda mais por saber que a mesma nao falara a verdade,podia sentir o cheiro da mentira, em outras circunstancias iria a deixar seguir seu caminho de volta, mas como vira o brilho da tristeza nos olhos de sua protegida,fez o contrario.

-Rin! A chamou uma vez, pois sabia que a mesma o podia ouvir.

-Sim meu Lord? Disse se virando para fitar-lo , mas nao nos olhos.

-Porque voce mentio para este Sesshoumaru?

-E….E….Eu…..Ela nao sabia o que responder….mas mesmo assim optou por flar a verdade.

-Porque voce chorava Rin? Perguntou Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, se fosse com qualquer outro provavel que nao daria uma segunda vez de responder, mas como era com ela, a unica humana no qual ele tratava sem ser com desprezo isso nao era anormal.

-Meu Lord, essa Rin teve outro pesadelo, e tenho medo de que aconteca comigo o mesmo que aconteceu com minha familia. Disse com o olhar baixo.

-Rin, acaso pensas que alguem seria louco de me desafiar?

-Nao meu Lord, mas nao entendo a pergunta.

-Se alguem neste mundo quiser te matar, primeiramente tera que o fazer a mim.

Rin se emocionou com tais palavras vindas de seu Lord, mas seu subconciente falou mais alto.

-Mas o que me assusta e algo que voce nao pode me proteger meu Lord.

Sesshoumaru se calou, e por um istante se sentio incapaz, impotente de a fazer se sentir segura.E neste momento admitiu que a garota humana ao qual havia lhe dado a vida quando pequena, agora era possuidora de seu ela podia fazer com que ele sentisse dessa maneira que estava sentindo agora…

-Isso e uma coisa que somente voce mesma podera lutar contra .

-Mas como meu Lord?Como posso eu, uma simples humana lutar contra algo?

-Nao se compare com uma simples humana Rin, se voce o fosse , nao a teria escolhido para ser a futura senhora de minhas terras.

Rin ao ouvir tais palavras, nao pode conter as lagrimas que brotavam de seus olhos, mas essas ao contrario das anteriores, nao eram feitas de medo ou tristeza, e sim de amor e tamanha alegria no qual estava sentindo agora.

-De tempo ao tempo Rin, permita que seu coracao seja por mim amado, que lhe prometo quitar todo essas suas lembrancas de dor e seus sentimentos de tristeza.

Neste exato momento Rin poderia dizer que estava enganada a respeito de seu Lord….Sim ele a protegeria de tudo e todos que ousassem a ameacar! Inclusivel seus sonhos e lembrancas do passado!

Gente espero que tenham gostado….realmente nao ficou muito bom , mas mesmo assim espero ter agradado um pouco….desculpa pelos erros ai , mas nao deu tempo de revisa-la .

Se alguem nao entendeu o que se passou na fic me pergunte depois ok?

BOM ESPERO QUE REALMENTE TENHAM GOSTADO, e ESPERO MAIS AINDA QUE COMENTEM….NEM QUE SEJA PARA CRITICAR ….(EU ACHO QUE NAO CUSTA NADA NEH?)

BOM ACHO Q E SO ISSO…AH LEMBRANDO BOM DOMINGO E FELIZ DIA DAS MAES PARA TODAS AS MAES DO MUNDO!!!! ELAS MERECEM….

KISSES ^^


End file.
